Healing Shattered Souls
by Kiaria
Summary: AU: Kagome's a singer, Inuyasha's father the teacher, their all going to college....and everything is perfectly normal....or is it? ^^ (sry... bad at summaries >.


Chapter 1 - Surprise! Guess who!?  
  
*************************  
  
Sesshoumaru casually walked down the furnished hallway, taking in the sweet piano music playing in background of his mind. 'So calm and relaxing,' he mused thoughtfully. Grinning slightly, he walked into the kitchen and sipped the steaming cup of coffee that was set down on the table. His almost golden eyes flickered to the scenery down below, with the young sakura blossoms just beginning to bloom in the autumn. His grin turned into a full fledged smirk as he thought about how this was the first day of the last year in this city. Quite soon he would be out in the world, getting away from this school and this house that almost choked him of all his talent and abilities.  
  
Sweeping his silver hair back he sighed audibly. His father currently added a music room in a separate building. Why his father liked to sing was no concern of his yet a mystery all the same, and he tired constantly of being smothered by the girls flocking around him and flirting after and before their music competitions. Soft music always seemed to flow abut that building during Saturdays while the girls, Sango, the pianist and Kagome, the singer, were hard at work being his father's only students now. His father needed him there to watch Sango and Kagome when he was unable to be there, and expected Sesshoumaru to report what needed work on or how good of a job they did. Being paid a large amount of money for being the dutiful son, he kept quiet of his complaints and ignored the chattering girls giving him their annoying flirtatious looks.  
  
Glancing down at his watch, he gracefully put the cup down, gathered his books and headed down to his black convertible. After all, to be late and a senior on top of that? That was indeed unforgivable.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled out behind her causing Kagome to turn around and wave at her friend.  
  
Sango ran up to her exhausted from her sprint, and replied, "Dang, your one hard person to catch up to!" She winked and then added innocently, "Were you going to meet Inuyasha somewhere?"  
  
She laughed good humouredly at the joke, and bonked her friend on the head. "Stop being such a moron Sango, you know we have to finish memorizing soon, since we'll be gone all day tomorrow AND Sunday playing it!"  
  
Her friend frowned. "I completely forgot about that."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome gasped. "Please tell me you at least started to!"  
  
Sango turned and laughed, "I already finished memorizing!"  
  
"What?! You definitely have too much time on your hands."  
  
"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
As they neared the entrance to Tokyo University, the first bell just rang and they both ran inside to their first class.  
  
Setting down their books, she glanced around at the new campus of Tokyo University through a nearby window seat.  
  
'I'm so happy I made it' she thought quietly to herself enjoying the fact that she was in the best college of Japan, and called a worthy student. She even got a scholarship on her musical talent, thanks to Inutaisho, her teacher, and former famous singer himself. Inutaisho was still famous singer having uncommon silver hair and golden eyes which both of his sons inherited. Ever since her father died, she always thought of him as her step father, he was always there and taking care of her when she had trouble. It was during a bet with his youngest son Inuyasha that he learned of her love for singing and took her in. Being neighbors made it easier for her to have the lessons, and had even made fast friends with Sango, who became her accompanist. 'If only father could see me now.'  
  
The second bell rang and she stood up respectfully as the teacher walked in and immediately began his lecture.  
  
******************************  
  
During his own class's lecture he tapped his pencil methodically and stared out the window. This class, The History of Feudal Japan, he already knew all about having thought it fascinating when he was younger. What a boring day it was already too. Just like almost every other day it was too sunny and bright for his taste. He returned to glance down at the studious students copying down their notes down below him. It was certainly advantageous to be in the highest level, hiding in the back like a slinking black panther waiting to strike out of nowhere from the darkness. It was considered entertainment, for him, to watch the students as they started to duteously do their work and then see their eyes venture to other areas, mostly areas with some type of party or entertainment. And then he'd be there watching them while they struggling to stay in school as their parties became more important, knowing that he was superior to all in the school. His lips twisted into a menacing malicious smirk awaiting those pleasurable days.  
  
******************************  
  
Soon the bell rang signaling the end of those four long and dreary periods, and the end of all the classes the freshman and seniors had.  
  
Gathering books and notes on the homework for all classes, Sesshoumaru walked back down out of the crowded hall way parting the crowd easily with his tall figure. He noticed the girls were excitedly whispering about him as he passed down but he pretended not to notice. Once outside school grounds, a slight buzzing in his pocket reached his superior hearing and he deftly reached in and grabbed his ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Sesshoumaru speaking." he said as formally as possible.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Do you mind doing me a favor and pick up Kagome, Sango, and bring them here?" the voice of his father replied casually and hurriedly, the sounds of cars from traffic creating static in the background.  
  
"Yes father," he said resentfully and despite the growing anger inside him he kept his cool and cold mask on his face betraying no hidden emotions.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They both hung up and when he reached his car he immediately got it, set his stuff down in the back and waited for them all at the bus stop where they were going to be walking.  
  
'My car isn't some taxi!'  
  
*******************************  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and waved as he turned around after talking to a handsome young man dressed well. He had his hair tied back into a small ponytail at the base of his next, a gold earring on one ear, and a contagious grin.  
  
Taking her hand once she reached them, he asked in a very serious voice, "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Knock it off Miroku!" Inuyasha glared heatedly at the young man knocking their hands apart.  
  
Frankly, Kagome was too surprised to have any emotion at all about this, but once she gathered her wits about her she felt positively angry for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry! I did not know you were already with someone, but all is such with a beautiful girl as yourself," the man replied looking as innocent as possible.  
  
"She's not my girl!" Inuyasha replied bonking Miroku on the head.  
  
Finally deciding to interrupt the fight before it got worse, she bowed slightly and announced formally," Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. And you are?"  
  
" Takahashi Miroku, pleased to meet you..." he trailed off as he saw Sango cheerfully smiling as she clasped a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Morisaki Sango," Sango introduced to Miroku.  
  
"Enough with the introductions! We have to unpack and get in that dorm room before it becomes packed, and I doubt any of us would enjoy walking twenty minutes to get to class, "Inuyasha growled.  
  
With a swish of his long hair he turned around and walked towards the dorm rooms stopping dead in his tracks when he encountered the black car.  
  
Kagome and Sango ran up after saying goodbye to Miroku and both wore the same shocked expression when they saw who was in it.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there or get in?" Sesshoumaru said calmly looking at them as he put on his sunglasses.  
  
Grumbling slightly, Inuyasha opened the back door and allowed Kagome and Sango to go in while muttering, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Doing those two a favor, Inuyasha don't you have to go and find a dorm room?" was the curt reply.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as Sesshoumaru expertly drove off towards their home. There was definitely no brotherly love for as long as she knew them. She hated to admit it, but Sesshoumaru was handsome, even though his attitude conducted her to look elsewhere. His face was always serene, his eyes cold and emotionless, and he never showed any emotion, as if he taught himself to cover his emotions. Either that or he didn't have any which was far more likely of the two. She hated to look up at those piercing eyes as if they were piercing her very soul. And although Kagome didn't know very much about Sesshoumaru, she kept feeling as if he had a mysterious aura and many secrets about him.  
  
The car was filled with a silence that was very uncomfortable as Sesshoumaru watched the road carefully. A few strands of his silver hair blew out behind him, and compared to his younger brother, whose hair was much coarser, his seemed silkier, sliding around easily with no tangles or knots at all.  
  
If she had never known Inuyasha, she would have started to be drawn to Sesshoumaru, but knowing Inuyasha just made her resent him more and more as he acted coldly to all of them. The rest of the ride was uneventful, but she enjoyed the cool wind behind her face and she let loose her long hair to blow out behind her. Sango copied the example and she lay back enjoying the smooth ride of the car beneath her.  
  
Ten minutes later, the car was gently halted in the driveway of Inutaisho's home, and Sesshoumaru got out, and disappeared in their own house, leaving Kagome, and Sango to assume they were supposed to meet at the music room.  
  
Inutaisho was indeed waiting for them in the main music room, an as soon as he heard their approaching footsteps he nodded to them as a welcome and stood.  
  
"Before we work on the piece for Sunday's competition, I'd just like you to know that we need to find a male accompanist for Kagome, since you need to be able to learn how to harmonize next."  
  
"Do you have anyone in mind? I'm not sure that I would know of anyone with any interest or talent in this area." Kagome trailed off thinking dryly, 'Unless he means to use Sesshoumaru and his pretty voice, which would be highly unlikely.'  
  
"Yes I've been meaning.that is if he would agree, I've been meaning for one of my sons to take over the job if he can cut his studies and kendo for a while."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked puzzled.  
  
"No, no not Inuyasha," he replied looking calmly down at both of them. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: Sorry there's not much action right now! I've been meaning to add action, but I'm still setting up the story and the characters in a way.and no I'm not positive if I can find a way for Shippou to be in this.It might be an Inu/Kag or a Sess/Kag depending on which people want more. And just a note it might be hard to continue this because of the many classes and studying required of them.and also I knoe its very unlikely that Sesshoumaru would sing sho juss..wait until I decide what to do with the rest  
  
Review please!! ^^ 


End file.
